Courler
Courler, also known as the empire, is a nation citting in the southwest of Alrec. They are geographically the second largest nation in Alrec, though largest on this side, and have a primary focus on their Military. A majority of the population is made up of humans. Leadership Courler was founded at the end of the previous era by a man named Azuon Zheng, who started his royal dynasty. Every since then, the title of King has been passed through the blood line, to the first-born child. In the event that no child is able to take the title, the kingship will go down the line until a second-born child is able to take the throne. Though, this has only happened once in Courler's short history. King Ian Zheng is the current ruler of Courler, continuing on with his father's hunger for war. His first call as ruler was to inact the 'Five Courler Generals'. The inactment occured solely to get proper revenge against the invading countries of Roshan, Defel and Gonarundu. Military Leadership After the enactment of the 'Five Courler Generals', the armies of Courler were split into 6. Five under the different Courler Generals, and the sixth under the command of King George personally. The Courler General's have complete freedom in the way they approach attacking, along with the punishment delivered, whether they take slaves to even solving problems through diplomacy. Though, in the event of an invasion of Courler, the Generals will be ordered back to defend their nation. Haku Wilkanson Haku Wikanson is one of the 'Five Courler Generals', commanding an army that he regularly uses when raiding throughout Roshan and Gonarundu. He is a strategical General whom often uses his longsword when faced on the front line. Ou Ki Ou Ki is one of the 'Five Courler Generals', he commands his army through raiding attacks on the various islands near Ralia and Defel. It is stated that when Ou Ki is infront of his troops, they become demons in the battlefield. He is also fond of dueling with his Glaive. Shin Li Shin Li is one of then 'Five Courler Generals'. While he loves whenever he gets the chance to fight Gonarundu, he is more often invading Defel, almost reaching as far as Carlon in some aspects. Once the apprentice to Ou Ki, Shin has now donned the Glaive and leads his soldiers of the Hi Shin Unit through instinctual commands. Jian Mitchikun Jian Mitchikun is one of the more unique generals out of the five. Rather than using his own personal bodyguard of humanoid soldiers, he surrounds himself with various forms of Owlbears, having a giant Owlbear as his pet. When raiding, he primarily focuses Roshan as he finds the trade routes favorable for plunder, especially after his near defeat in Defel. Ri Arget Ri Arget is termed 'the strategist' general in relation to the five. He is a commander from the back lines, using his formations and tactics to his advantages. He has currently taken a pledge to invade Defel with his war-party, aiming to avenge the invasion. Commanding Structure Armies Due to the 'Five Courler Generals', there are six seperate armies all belonging to Courler, at the head of them stands either a Great General or King. How said leader decides to organise the ranking structure is up to them, though none have strayed from the Courler norm. Rank The Courleren Military force have a general use of titles when it comes to experience, or ranks, within their army. They are listed here from highest to lowest. * Blood * 5-Man Squad Leader * 10-Man Squad Leader * 100-Man Commander * Ouhon (300-Man Commander) * Dokgo (1000-Man Commander) * Hi (2000-Man Commander) * Xinyang (5000-Man Commander) * General * Courler General Military History Courler have fought various battles over their history in the Second Era. They have always remained a dominant nation, slowly expanding their borders, having very little times where supplies ran thin. During the end of the 7th Century however Courler was wrapped up in some history changing events when they were invaded by a 3-nation alliance. They were able to defend the attack and reclaim One of the most significant battles coming out of the 8th Century is the Battle of the Rose which led to the death of over 403,00 people. Courler started their war spree after a failed attempt at wiping them off the map from the combined forces of Gonarundu, Roshan and Defel. Nobility The large population of the nation, along with it's prosperity and low poverty rate has allowed for many noble houses to rise. Major noble houses are usually of the 'Great Five Generals' families, their constant achievements in battle bringing prosperity and wealth. Though there are others who make most of their income through merchants or the lands they hold. The noble houses include: * Zheng * Ki * Li * Qi * Mitchikun * Wilkanson * Wei * Liu * Heng Geography Courler is home to some large mountain ranges, one of which is called the Yellow Mountains. Cities and Towns Listed below are the major cities and towns within Courler (Note: These are estimated, Sienna often is full of travellers so the proper population is unknown). * Dieppa (Capital), Population: 1,150,000 * Dorde, Population: 410,000 * Nina, Population: 350,000 * Augaberry, Population: 200,000 * Sienna, Population: 155,000 * Eonda, Population: 140,000 * Celra, Population: 130,000 * Muligo, Population: 85,000 * Parano, Population: 75,000 * Achil, Population: 51,000 * Nuligo, Population: 68,000 * Devela, Population: 40,000 * Weird, Population: 32,000 * Regdel * Jung-Rose * Khan * Snoa * Cralora * Pelon * Gemro * Divae * Eldger * Junga Commerce Courler makes a lot of their income off the rich reserves of minerals and ores that they have found within the mountains in their land. Their military-focus has also allowed them to increase production immensely, which has allowed King Zheng to reduce the poverty rate among his subjects. Exports Courler makes a large amount of their income off exporting and selling the minerals and ores they have mined through their mountains. Since large mountain ranges are quite rare on this side of Alrec, through this they have become incredibly wealthy. In non-warring times, the natural ability at war has allowed for them to sell their skills as mercenaries. This was allowed up until the 'Great Generals' enactment. Imports With a large focus on war and feeding their people, Courler imports a lot of more cultural luxuries. Such things can include spices, ivory, books and silks. Religion While there are various religions and pantheons throughout the world of Alrec, the main religion that many people willingly follow (as there is no national religion) is Namj. Which is the belief that the First Era ended with the death of many gods battling over the lands in Alrec. No victor was present. Though different gods were placed in different roles depending on if they wished to destroy the lands, enslave the people or foster them. A general consensus is held that a man named Alrec originally conquered the lands, as he was the first god to descend the heavens. Most people in Courler believe that he lived within their border originally. Culture People from Courler are often proud warriors. But not everyone can fight and train their entire life. Thus the men and even the women often turn to their journals, writing down their thoughts for the day or even making poems about their life. It is a regular practice that almost every Courlerian does, it is so inbuilt in their society that when a Courlerian weds, they give their journal to their partner as a show of supreme trust. Other than to their partners, many Courlerian's keep the journals absolutely hidden. Favourite poems or quotes are respectfully shared, but most is kept secret. When they are not writing down notes in their journal, they can be seen sitting quiet and alone, meditating to clear the thoughts they have had. For how prized of warriors they are, they are very peaceful in their own lands. Some sub-cultures believe that only a certain status of people should be allowed to train and fight with weapons. While others use martial arts to write their own story rather than writing down in a book. Though almost every sub-culture meditates to clear their thoughts. History The Assassination of King Azoun III Trivia * Creating this nation was meant to be a mix of Cormyr and Rome, however after time it just turned into a beefed up fantasy version of China. Category:Nations __FORCETOC__ Category:Nation